Insomnia
by ShadeXRoses
Summary: What do you do when you can't sleep? Why, you let your friend help you with that of course, but then you get more than you expected... M/umbreon with M/Zoroark


**Author's Note:** **this is my first attempt at making yaoi, so if it's bad don't judge. Oh, and they are anthro, I just find that sexier. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Insomnia**

The Zoroark laid in his bed, staring at the wall. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. This Zoroark's name was Darren, and he was a pretty normal teenage Zoroark, except for the fact that he suffered from insomnia. "Damnit, Go the fuck to sleep." Darren cursed at himself, hating his inability to fall into a nice relaxing sleep on his soft bed. He longed for sleep, not the daytime insomnia few hour sleep, but a nice full night's sleep. But he was doomed to a sleepless fate on his bed in the corner of the room. Darren's whole body shook as he heard a creak. His insomnia was accompanied by paranoia, a common side affect of not sleeping. He then shook his head, trying to convince himself that nothing was there, which there normally wasn't. But then he heard the creak again. Darren began to pant softly, the paranoia getting to him. "Nothing is there, Nothing is there." He would chant to himself as he rocked in his bed. He then heard something tap. Then he heard another tap. He began to shake. "Fuck…" He whispered to himself softly, so that if something was in there, it wouldn't hear him. "Ahem." Darren heard from his room. He stopped rocking and shaking. His heart skipped a beat. He began to reach for the BB gun he kept under his pillow, as he slowly turned his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure on his desk chair. He quickly turned his head to face the wall again, his shaking increased. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It's nothing Darren, just an image." Darren gripped his BB gun tightly, ready to fire it. His thumb rubbed the side of the gun, looking for the safety. He released it and took a deep breath. Then while yelling, he shot upwards and fired at his desk chair. "FUCKING HELL!" the voice yelled out. Now Darren was sure it wasn't a hallucination. He then quickly flipped the switch on his bedside lamp and looked at who he shot. Then he let out a groan when he saw a teenage umbreon in a gray tanktop and dark jeans clutching at his shoulder where the BB hit. This umbreon's name was Drake, Darren's close friend.

Anger struck Darren. "Drake…" He whispered. "Yeah?" Drake responded. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AT FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" Darren screamed. Drake shook his head. "Ok first of all, don't yell, you'll wake the whole damn neighborhood. And second, is it a crime I wanted to see my friend?" He put emphasis on the friend part in an innocent voice. "You wanted to see me, so you ninja'd your way into my house?" Darren asked in a pissed off tone. Drake just shrugged. "Your parents are in another state, and I know you never remember to set the damn house alarm." He then stood up out of the leather desk chair, releasing his shoulder, and walked over to Darren, sitting down on the bed at his feet. Darren rubbed his forehead, a sign that he was stressed. "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked. "I just tol…" "No, what method of entry did you use?" Darren cut off Drake. Drake thought for a while. "I think it was the guest room window." He said. Darren looked legitimately shocked. "That's on the second floor… Did you assassin's creed your way into my house again?" Drake just smiled in response. "I had to, all the other windows were locked. Otherwise I would have just slipped in here on the first floor." Darren let out a sigh. "What's this about Drake?" Darren pulled the blanket off himself and sat upright, the only clothing he wore were blue boxers. "You never visit me this early." Drake just grinned. "I was a little lonely…" He said, his voice drifting off. Darren's eyes shot open. "No Drake." He said. Drake looked sad. "Please…?" He asked, giving his famous puppy dog eyes. "No." Darren was immune to the puppy dog eyes. Drake slumped. "Why not?" "I told you, that was a one time thing." Darren said leaning against the wall. They were referring to mating, which not many men in their town did together, but they were one couple. Couple is being used loosely, as they only did it once, and weren't really dating. Drake was gay and always horny, and Darren was bisexual and rarely horny. "Please?" Drake pleaded again. "No." Darren said getting up out of bed. Drake sat on the edge and looked at him as he walked over to the mirror, checking out his bloodshot eyes. "What if I offered to do your physics homework for a week?" Drake was bargaining now. Darren sighed. "No Drake, we're not doing it." Darren didn't want to deal with this right now. "Look Drake, I wanna go shower since I can't sleep. Just sit there and watch some TV, ok?" Drake sighed and laid back on the bed. "Fine, buzzkill." He groaned, and then began to flip through channels. Darren walked out of the room, and into the hallway, the wooden floor creaking beneath his feet.

Darren stepped into the bathroom, walking up to the shower. He switched on the hot knob, steaming water shot out of the nozzle. He let out a sigh, sliding out of his boxers. He stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to surround him. He felt slightly more tired then before, but not enough to lull him to sleep. "Drake you ass, coming into my house at four in the morning. The sun isn't fucking up and you want to 'ave sex. Fucker." It wasn't that Darren didn't like their first mating session, it's just that… Actually, Darren wasn't sure what it was, or why he rejected Drake. "Why the hell does he have to tempt me like that?" Darren asked himself. His mind began to drift back to their first time, which aroused him. His canine like cock slowly slid out of it's sheath. "Fuck." He said softly. This wouldn't go away on it's own, he would have to take care of this. He firmly wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke. Images of his time with Drake fueled his fantasies. "Damnit Drake, why the hell do you do this to me?" Darren began to talk to himself, which concerned his parents sometimes. "I don't know why I don't just accept his pleas for sex. I mean, he's fucking hot." Darren leaned against the wall for support while he jerked it in the shower. "Really though, I don't know why I reject his advances half the time. Maybe it's cause I don't wanna feed his ego…" Darren felt himself getting close to orgasm, until he was interrupted. "Honey, it's not my ego that needs to be fed…" Drake said softly from the other side of the shower door.

"SHIT!" Darren yelled jumping upwards. "Drake?" Darren said softly. "Yeah?" "How much of that did you hear?" Darren heard a chuckle. "Enough to know you get rock hard at the thought of me. Tell me, are you jerkin it right now?" Drake said in his naturally sarcastic voice. Darren groaned. "I fucking hate you, you know that?" The glass shower door slid open, revealing a nude Drake. His canine umbreon cock sticking upright in all it's glory. "I know. But it makes you that much more attracted to me." Drake bit his lower lip, as Darren stared at his large cock. "I'll ask you once again. Wanna fuck?" Darren stared daggers back and forth between Drake's eyes, and his cock. "Get the fuck in here." He said sternly, a happy smile on Drakes face. Drake pressed Darren to the wall, their cocks pressed against each others, and upright against their stomachs. Drake lustfully stared into Darren's eyes, right before slipping his tongue into Darren's mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each others, their bodies being wettened by the shower's hot water. After what seemed like minutes, they pulled away from each other's mouths. "You're the only one who can make me this way, and I hate you for it." Darren said. Drake grinned and made an innocent smile as his hands slid downwards to Darren's rock hard shaft. He let out a gasp as Drake wrapped his hands firmly around his cock. "Now about that 'ego' feeding…" Drake dropped down to his knees and wrapped his lips around the cock in front of him. Darren let out another gasp, as Drake slowly took more and more of it in, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He used one hand to secure himself in this slippery shower, and the other hand to stroke himself. Darren pressed himself against the cold tiled wall, panting as the umbreon at his feet bobbed over his dick. He placed a hand on the back of Drake's head, pushing it down further and slightly faster. He closed his eyes, pure sexual ecstasy coursing through his body. He felt himself and Darren getting closer to orgasm, so he sped up his sucking and his stroking. Darrens breathing became more erratic, as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He placed both of his hands on the back of Drake's head, slamming it down to the hilt of his cock. He then emptied his seed into Drake's mouth, Drake's own seed shot out onto the floor of the shower, quickly being washed down the drain. He then pulled away from Darren's cock, swallowing his seed in one quick gulp. Then he stood up to face him. "Well? You still think this should be a one time thing?" He asked. Darren stopped panting for a second to look up at Drake. "You kidding? We should do this more often." Drake smiled, and brought his lips up to Darren's. They embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Drake hummed into Darren's mouth, allowing the kiss to have a vibration. They pulled away, looking down at each other's still rock hard cocks. "Ready to go again?" Darren asked. "Always." Drake said. He then pressed himself against the wall, sticking out his rear. "Well? You gonna ram me? Or are you gonna just stand there?" Darren licked his lips, positioning himself to stand over the half bent over umbreon. He lined up his canine cock with Drake's ass. He grinned as he teased Drake, rubbing against him. "What the hell are you waiting for? A fucking invitation?" Darren chuckled. "You're gonna have to beg if you want it." He said in a playful tone. Drake sighed. "Fuck me, please… I need you inside me…" Darren shrugged. "I should torture you some more, but I'll be nice." Gripping Drake's shoulders, he rammed his length into him, Drake's tight ass squeezing down on Darren's cock. "Holy fuck you're tight." He said, but his words fell on deaf ears, as Drake was lost in lust. Darren began to push in and pull out, bobbing. Drake bit his lower lip, Darren's length was oversized for Drake's ass, but he forced it in anyways. "Harder…" Drake begged. Darren gripped his shoulders harder and slammed into his ass at a fast speed. Their wet balls slapping against each other with each thrust. "Oh fuck yes…Harder harder, now choke me!" "What?" Darren asked confusedly "I said harder!" Drake yelled. His face was now fully pressed against the wall, as each thrust was harder and more forceful than the last. Darren moved his hands down from Drake's shoulders to his waist, allowing him to pull harder on his fuck toy. "Oh, Arceus. You are so good. I'm addicted to you." Darren groaned loudly. Drake's tongue lolled out of his mouth as they fucked. Darren reached his hand down and gripped Drake's cock, stroking it quickly. "I'm...I'm about to cum!" Drake yelled. "Me too, let's cum together." Darren offered, stroking Drake faster and faster. Their panting became faster and faster, as they got closer to cumming. "OH SHIT!" Darren yelled as he emptied his seed into Drake's ass, as Drake came all over the floor of the shower, a little bit hitting the wall as well. They both slumped out of the shower, onto the towels laid out on the floor, exhausted. "Well, that was fun." Drake chuckled. "You said it." Darren said sitting up. "Well, now i'm sure as hell not going to sleep." Drake then sat up quickly. "Oh right. I forgot." He reached over to his pants, left on the floor. He reached into the pocket, pulling out an orange bottle. "Here, I got you something." He threw it to Darren and smiled. Darren looked surprised. "Wait, this is that new sleep medicine for insomniacs…" He looked up to see Drake smile. "Drake, this is like forty bucks, you didn't have to…" Drake shook his head. "Don't mention it." Drake began to slide his pants on. Darren sheepishly looked down, his face red. "Well, i'll see you later then." Drake slid on his shirt as he left the bathroom. Darren slowly stood up. Maybe Drake wasn't just interested in sex... He then looked around. "Where the hell are my underwear?" He looked around some more, before he gave up on it. Then he walked out the bathroom, into the hallway, where he heard a snap. He turned around to see Drake grinning, holding a camera. "This one's going in the album." Darren scowled. "Delete it. Now." Drake's grin grew wider. "Make me." Then he turned and ran down the hall, out into the living room. "DRAKE I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Darren yelled as he chased him. This was gonna be a long day for both of them…

**Author's Note:** **Well, That was my first Yaoi. Hope you enjoyed it. Now if you excuse me, I have some Devil May Cry to play. See ya!**


End file.
